Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless access cards, and the like. Consumers have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, and increased functionality. A wireless communication device that is utilized by users in a wireless communication system may be referred to as a mobile station, a subscriber station, an access terminal, a remote station, a user terminal, a terminal, a handset, a subscriber unit, user equipment, etc.
A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of cells, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with mobile stations. A base station may alternatively be referred to as an access point, a Node B, or some other terminology.
A mobile station may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the uplink and the downlink. The uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile station to the base station, and the downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile station. A wireless communication system may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile stations.
The present disclosure relates to improvements in the field of wireless communications and wireless communications-related technology.